Dracula Duck
Drake Von Vladstone, better known as Count Dracula Duck is the final boss in the video games DuckTales and DuckTales Remastered. His full real name was first mentioned in the remastered version. NES Version The boss fight takes place in Transylvania. Count Dracula Duck only has one attack. He teleports almost in a way like the Castlevania version of Dracula does and summons a bat toward Scrooge McDuck. Scrooge must pogo jump on the bat to get a boost to pogo jump on him a few times until he is defeated. After his defeat, Magica De Spell and Flintheart Glomgold race Scrooge to the top of the pillar for all of the treasures collected. Remastered Version In the remastered version, he has a little bit of a story behind him. When the Beagle Boys broke into Scrooge's money bin, they were after the portrait of Drake Von Vladstone, which Scrooge bought from Magica in disguise. When the portrait is broke open, Scrooge used Gyro's super computer to decipher a treasure map for five treasures: the Sceptre of the Incan King in the Amazon, the Coin of the Lost Realm in Draculesti Manor at Transylvania (which Vladstone later happens to be the heir to), the Giant Diamond of Inner Earth in the African Mines, the Lost Crown of Genghis Khan in the Himalayas and the Green Cheese of Longevity on the Moon. After all the treasures were collected, Glomgold and the Beagle Boys took Huey, Dewey, and Louie hostage until he gave up all the treasures. Then Magica appeared and stole all the treasures, revealing that those treasures are the key to summoning Count Dracula Duck under her control. She stole all the treasures and demanded that Scrooge give up his number one dime or else she would summon him. After he refused her offer, Magica took his nephews hostage and turned the Beagle Boys into pigs. She said that Scrooge has 24 hours to give his number one dime to her at Mount Vesuvius or his nephews will become "snackula for Dracula." Scrooge and Flintheart made an uneasy truce that Flintheart would get all the treasures if Scrooge gives his number one dime to Magica in exchange for his nephews' safety. When the two finally approached Magica, Flintheart snatched the dime from Scrooge's hands and revealed that he and Magica were working together the whole time. Magica revealed her ruse to Scrooge that she sold Drake Von Vladstone's portrait with the treasure map inside for five bucks so Scrooge would do the treasure hunting, saving Magica the trouble of finding the treasures. Even though she got the number one dime from Scrooge, she refused to let go of his nephews and went ahead with her plan of summoning Dracula Duck under her control anyway. Her command to him was to kill Scrooge. Boss Battle Count Dracula Duck still has his old attack from the NES version, but after Scrooge pogo jumps on his head, he uses Magica's cauldron with new attacks. A yellow vial thrown in the cauldron turns him into a titan so he can attack by biting Scrooge. A green vial thrown in the cauldron transforms him into a dragon and he attacks by breathing five fireballs at Scrooge. A red vial thrown into the cauldron transforms him into a flock of bats forming a ceiling, attempting to crush Scrooge with his only safety being one opening. When he is near defeat, Dracula Duck goes higher and summons two bats at Scrooge. After he is defeated, he disintegrates. QuackShot In QuackShot, Dracula Duck reappears as a boss in Transylvania. Gallery DuckTales Remastered -CountDuck.jpg dracula duck nes.jpg|Scrooge fighting Dracula Duck in the NES version Trivia *The concept of a vampire resembling a regular Duck family character may have inspired a vampire who is a lookalike of Gladstone Gander, in the 2013 comic story A Haunted Party. Category:Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Video game bosses Category:Disney Interactive Studios characters Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:DuckTales characters Category:Villains Category:Ducks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Dragons Category:Bats Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Characters introduced in video games Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Vampires